Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger
by TimX7
Summary: They were never accepted by the Jedi Order on Coruscant, but they're the galaxy's only hope against the Demon Shadow Sith Empire. They are the Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger.


Super Sentai is owned by Toei Limited. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. I only own the original characters and no money is being made from this. This story is only for entertainment only.

**Title: Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: They were never reconized by the Jedi Order on Coruscant, but they're the galaxy's only hope against the Demon Shadow Sith Empire. They are the Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger.**

**Author's Note: This is a remake of my Lightside Sentai Jediranger fic.****In fact the core Jedirangers are all adopted siblings of the Berker family, excluding Jedi Green. The main protaganists of this story. You may not know this, but Sentai is the Japanese word for Squadron or Task Force. I think it'll be easier to understand if I use the English word.**

**Chapter 1: Exile**

Lance Berker picks up his bags and leaves the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. His purple hair is drenched by the rain. He takes one last look at his former home, as the gates close.

"What have I done?" he asks himself as he picks up his bags and goes to the nearest transport station.

**Two Weeks Later**

Neko Berker, a Jedi Knight Cathar for the Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger, walks around the street in front of the Jedi Temple. He wears the usual Jedi robes wih a red vest. He looks like a lion without a mane.

The Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger are Jedi who aren't reconized by the Jedi Order. They don't even know they exsist. Many years ago, a member of the Berker Clan, left the order and began training his own family in the ways of the Jedi. However this member of the Berker family turned to the Darkside and so did his students. Until his great grandson, Dirk Berker, re-established the Berker family as a Jedi school. In the end they are now reconized by the Jedi Order, but not officially a part of the Jedi Order. With the creation of the Jedi Souls, chip like devices used for the transformation process and their mecha, the Jedirangers have become a fighting force in the galaxy. This is currently their first actual mission. As the technology was just completed a long time ago.

Well anyway, Neko walks past the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He pulls out a cell phone like device and dials a number on it.

"This Red to Blue and Yellow." Neko said. "Come in."

"We read you Red." came the voice of Twi'lek Ayla, who has blue skin. Ayla is a female Jedi Padawan. Her code name is Blue. "How is everything out there?"

"From the looks I'm receiving by the Jedi that walk in, seems I'm the only one out of place here. There are no signs of the Demon Shadow Sith Empire."

The Demon Shadow Sith Empire is the opposing forces of the Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger. No one knows who started them, but they are trying to conquer the galaxy yet again. Ever since the Empire handed over the planets that belonged to the Republic originally. But the Demon Shadow Sith Empire want to take back those planets and then some. They want to bring the glory of the Empire back to the way it was after the Clone Wars.

Neko finished his conversation with Ayla Berker. Then a explosion inside the Jedi made look in the main courtyard. He grabbed his Jedi Link and called Ayla again.

"Ayla! There was a explosion! I'm going in to investigate!" Neko ran inside the Jedi Temple to figure what happened.

"Neko wait for us!" Gerret Berker said. Gerret is a human male Jedi Padawan with silver hair and red eyes.

Following the two is "Princess" Lyra Kyrana, a former human Witch of Damothir. She has long dark red hair and blue eyes. Lyra was next in line to become the queen of the Singing Mountain Clan. That was until the Night Sisters and the Demon Shadow Sith Empire destroyed the Singing Mountain Clan entirely. Lyra's code name is Green.

Inside the Jedi Temple and in a hiding spot is a woman with dark violet skin and shoulder length dark red hair. Her eyes are black with red pupils and she's wearing Sith robes. Under her robes is a tail. She stands next to a General Grievous look a like, with a black cloak covering his body.

Zara is the founder of the Demon Shadow Sith Lords. No one knows who she truly is or her history. It's a complete enigma.

"Lady Zara. This was a good idea." said the Grievous look a like, Darth Mysterio.

"I know Mysterio." Darth Zara said. "Let's hope they know who they are messing with."

_There is a mysterious power called the Force. Master the Force. When you do, you'll be invincible!_

**HYPERSPACE SQUADRON JEDIRANGER!**

**The sirens on Courscant sound off in the night.**

**So that we may know that evil is coming.**

**Let's go out there!**

**Defend this galaxy!**

**We won't the darkness of evil...**

**Destroy the light!**

**Red! We need help!**

**Yellow! Jediranger!**

**Blue! Thank you!**

**Violet! Good job!**

**Green! Let's go!**

**Ready to go!**

**To the ends of the galaxy!**

**To fight evil wherever it stands!**

**So that the people can live in light!**

**Ready to get!**

**The odds even!**

**So that we may make sure evil is no more!**

**Come on! Now's our chance!**

**Our chance! Jediranger!**

**Judgement Day is upon us!**

**Judgement Day! Jediranger!**

**Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger!**

Neko ran up to the front entrance and past the gathering Jedi. Then stopped at the crator with smoke coming out of it. Something was coming out of it. Something mehcanical and with tentacles. Soon a droid with ten octopus like tentacles came out and grabbed one of the Jedi Padawan females. She started screaming and crying for her master, who didn't know what to do. It might be that the master may still be in shock of these current events.

Neko decided to transform. He pulls out his Jedi Soul and his Jedi Link, a cell phone like device that he uses to transform. Then he's ready to become a Jediranger. Before he can even call out to begin the sequence, a purple bladed lightsaber cut the tentacle off, causing fluid to gush out of the cut. The Padawan fell and was caught by her master. Neko turned to see the fifth member of the Hyperspace Squadron Jediranger, Jedi Violet. He has a Borra painted above his visor and his suit is violet vinyl with parts of it white. He nods to Neko to find a place to hide and transform. Neko nods back and goes to find a hiding place.

The droid climbs out of the crator and begins to try and grab as many Jedi it can. The droid's purpose is to find more recruits for the Demon Shadow Sith Empire.

---

As the other Jedirangers arrive already transformed, Neko finds a supply shed outside for the gardeners. He chooses that place to transform. He inserts his Jedi Soul into the bottom of the Jedi link and then presses the one, three, five, seven and nine keys on the keypad. Before he closes the Jedi Link like a flip cell phone and places it inside the Jedi Brace on his left arm.

"Jediranger activate!"

Neko begins transforming into something similar to Jedi Violet, instead his colors are red and white. The animal above his visor is a rancor. Neko Berker is now Jedi Red. He joins his comrades in fighting that droid. Which has already grabbed all four of them, during the battle.

"Don't worry guys!" Jedi Red said. "I'll save you!"

Jedi Red turned his lightsaber into a blaster and aimed for the droid's head and it's mainframe computer. One shot was all it took for the droid to self destruct and release the Jedirangers.

There was no applause from the Jedi of the Lightside Jedi Academy and Temple. Instead one of the Jedi Council members yelled at them. The Jedi in question is known as Master Eagle.

"Now that you saved us! We want you out of here! Jedi of this temple only!"

The five left the temple courtyard. However Jedi Violet took the order to get out hard. When they were outside and away from view of the Jedi, they changed back into their normal selves. Jedi Violet is actually Lance Berker, a former Padawan of the Lightside. He took Master Eagle's yelling to heart, as he never really seen the Jedi Master angry like that. Looks like they aren't accepted as true Jedi. Though they are reconized by the Jedi Order. The Jedirangers' jobs are done and they're returning home to the Seraphim, their mobile base of operations.

**Next Chapter: The Jedirangers must fight a monster that becomes a giant on Coruscant. How will they combat this monster?**

**Author's Comment: Like the opening song I wrote above? It is set to the tune of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger's theme song. I hope you all like it.**


End file.
